There's Just Something About Spiky Hair
by elvenangel3
Summary: Axel drags an unwilling Riku out to a club. He's dating Sora who is absent. There is a really sexy blond who is rather insistent though. SoRiku  established  with some yummy Cloud/Riku.


Sometimes I wondered how I let Axel get away with crap like this. I didn't even like clubbing, especially since Sora wasn't here. No, my adorable boyfriend had to work until twelve and he probably wouldn't be joining us after. I wasn't planning on hanging around that long either way. It was probably the fact that the loud mouthed red-head had been my best friend forever that I came with him when he insisted we "go get shit-faced". I glanced at him, out on the dance floor wrapped around his boyfriend thinking he had already accomplished his goal. It was only ten.

The club we were at had only just opened, so it was ludicrously crowded. I had lost sight of Demyx and Zexion as soon as we crossed the door. I had planted myself on the closest bar stool and was waiting out a decent amount of time before I could beg out and go home.

"Riku!" a loud voice suddenly shouted in my ear. One of the reasons I hate the party scene was being able to feel the bass of the music vibrating your bones it was so loud, and consequently having to yell to be heard.

I turned my head to acknowledge the person next to me and wished I hadn't. Marluxia was one of my least favorite people to be around and there he stood in all his pink-haired glory, dressed in tight fitting clothes, looking very drunk.

"What?" I asked him over the music, not in the mood to even try to be civil.

Demyx might like him but, that didn't mean I had to be friends with the guy.

"Where's your other half? The cute little brunette?" he asked and leaned into my personal space. I placed one hand firmly on his chest and pushed. To his credit, Marluxia only stumbled two paces before catching himself on the bar' he just laughed. The main reason I don't like him, he flirts with anything breathing without breasts.

"Get lost," I told him and turned back to order a shot. He slid onto the seat next to me instead.

"I'm just trying to make friendly conversation you know," he said, surprising me by not slurring.

I flicked an annoyed glance at him. I was glad I kept my bangs long, because it gave me an excuse not to make eye contact with idiots. Axel so owed me for putting up with this.

"Have you seen Demyx?" Marluxia asked flipping his hair over his shoulder and leaning against the bar.

"No," I said and downed my over-priced shot.

"Don't be such a bitch Riku," He said pompously.

I stood up and glared at him, Marluxia smiled serenely back. I flipped him off, then went off to find my friends on the dance floor. I expertly wove through the mass of moving bodies and spotted a tall red-head grinding against a short blond.

"Axel!" I shouted once I got close enough to them.

He glanced over but didn't stop dancing. Roxas looked as sloshed as I'd ever seen him, swathed in Axel's arms, swinging his hips to the beat of the techno song. He motioned me closer and I stepped up, to yell down into his ear since clearly the taller boy wasn't listening.

"I'm leaving!" I put all the exasperation I felt into my tone hoping his alcohol muddled brain would catch on.

"Why? Sora's gonna be here soon!" Clearly the blond could be just as dense as his twin.

"You know I-" I started to answer him, but someone knocked into me from behind and I whipped around angrily.

Turned out it was just a couple that were a bit too enthusiastic, but the girl did give me an apologetic look. Ignoring them, I turned back to tell Roxas that this place sucked to find the two had moved off into the crowd. I cursed to myself and headed back to the bar. Maybe I would just drink some more and wait for my boyfriend, like everyone apparently thought I should.

Luckily the pink-haired bastard had left, so I took back my seat on the bar stool. After ordering another shot and downing it, a blond I didn't recognize sat down next to me. He looked a few years older than me, with spiky hair that reminded me strongly of Sora's. He was decked out all in black and wearing leather gloves too. Had I been more like the twins I would have tilted my head in curiosity, there were other open seats that weren't directly next to anyone, yet he had chosen to sit next to me.

I saw the stranger staring out the corner of his eyes and noticed how intensely blue they were. I boldly stared back with my own, waiting for him to say something.

"Want to dance?" he asked his voice low yet still audible. That was not what I was expecting and I blinked at him. Guys didn't generally come on to me (Marluxia being an exception) even though I looked more feminine than I cared for. I had a fairly distinct wall of "get lost" around me and if that didn't do it, a well placed look got the job done. It had been a while since someone didn't seem bothered by that.

"I have a boyfriend," I answered him shortly and turned away. It didn't matter if this guy was practically sex on legs, I only danced with Sora. The blond turned so he was facing me and I looked back. He dragged his eyes over me slowly and managed to make it flattering rather than perverted.

"I don't doubt it," he said quietly and again I miraculously heard him over the music. "Why aren't you dancing with him?" he asked meeting my eyes again. I gave him my look that sent lesser beings crawling back whence they came.

"He isn't here," I responded feeling a little mixed up. Why was I attracted to this guy? Why the hell was I even answering his questions? As everyone knows I am not a social kind of guy, and really only got out and about when something was in it for me. Axel promised to get me the new video game I wanted (no I am not above bribery) for coming out tonight. I also had to wonder at his persistence when he said,

"Then he wouldn't mind if I stole you for a bit," The blond stood up and looked at me expectantly. I shook my head and glared at him.

"I would mind," I almost told him told to screw off but couldn't quite bring myself to be that mean. Even though that's my normal response. He stepped closer and bent so his face was right next to mine. I started to pull away but, his voice stopped me.

"I saw you with your friends and I can tell you aren't having a good time. I'm not asking for a date here, though I wouldn't say no to one. Come dance with me." He spoke forwardly, but with a gentle reassurance at the same time. Before I could really think any more about it, I slowly stood up and he moved back with the smallest of smiles, it rivaled my own barely there grin.

He apparently sensed that I wasn't the cutesy type and didn't try to hold my hand to lead me back onto the dance floor. I wondered at myself as I followed this stranger and couldn't help but notice his delicious back side, or the slight sway of his hips as he walked. He found an empty spot and turned back to me with those intense eyes and I realized I was about two inches taller than him. I was suddenly uncomfortable, Sora was my uke and I always danced behind him when we went out and I never danced with anyone else. I wasn't sure what he wanted.

My admirer, (I wasn't sure what else to call him as he hadn't given his name yet) simply reached out to take hold of my hips and pulled me against him. I had a small buzz going thanks to my previous shots and decided to just say fuck it. I let myself go and wrapped one arm around his waist, ran the other one through my hair and started to move against him. The blond looked pleased in that quiet way of his and curled his gloved hands around the chains that decorated my pants. A heavy techno beat blared around us as we ground against each other and he kept his eyes on me the entire time.

To say I wasn't flattered and more than a bit turned on at this point would be a lie. I felt guilty for doing this while Sora wasn't around, but reminded myself that we were simply dancing, it's not like I was cheating on him. Besides, I did enjoy dancing and this guy knew how to move well.

Deciding to just enjoy the momen,t I took no notice of the different songs that played, or my friend's surprised looks when they spotted us through the mass of dancers.

The guy I was twined with leaned in close and his warm breath on my ear nearly made me shudder. "My name is Cloud," he said softly.

Our hips continued to move, as I turned my head nose brushing his temple and replied in kind.

"Riku,"

Cloud's upper body moved back again and he smirked at me. He suddenly switched our movements and rolled his hips forward into mine. My head dipped back in response without thought. I could feel the muscles in his back tighten as he repeated the movement, no doubt to get more reaction from me. Instead of firmly reminding him I was taken, I took his challenge and thrust back. His grip on my hips became possessive and the look in his glowing orbs predatory. I gave him my most arrogant smirk.

Cloud seemed to make it his mission to get more responses out of my body, as he took control of our dance and moved rhythmically in my arms. He rolled against me firmly while nimble fingers squeezed and danced along my waistline. I had always been competitive, so I brought my hand that wasn't tracing firm back muscle down to run along Cloud's equally toned chest and pressed myself against him. I could just barely make out the hum he made in his throat at that. I grinned and moved so my lips skimmed his ear.

"Don't think I'm that submissive," I purred at him.

Cloud moved one of his hands slowly across my hip to reach around and tuck into a back pocket, pulling my pelvis into him. My eyelids actually fluttered a bit as I felt him press against me. He chuckled and placed his face against my neck and I felt him nibble on tender flesh. I jerked against him and he tightened his hold reflexively. When I felt him pull skin between his teeth and then tongue I came back to my senses. I used my firm grip on him to push us apart. Cloud loosened his hold and let me pull away to look in my eyes.

"I can't," I told him, giving myself a good mental slap as well.

"I wis,." I could only read his lips for his response. His eyes softened a little then he turned around and was lost in the crowd.

Regaining my bearings, I quickly retreated off the dance floor towards the exit doors. I was leaving now before I did something else completely stupid and wound up single like an asshole. To my side I saw the rest of my friends heading the same way and we met up once we were out of the noisy building. The relative quiet was almost painful and I turned my back to quickly walk to my car. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to escape.

"What the hell was that?!" Axel and Roxas said together and the red-head caught my wrist. I pulled away from him and turned to lean against my car. Zexion and Demyx were looking curious, but not nearly as pissed off as the other couple.

"It's called dancing Ax," I said dryly. I wasn't about to give them more fuel to burn me with, I had plenty at my disposal already.

"Does Sora know you do that with other guys?" Roxas asked angrily.

"I wasn't cheating!" I snapped.

"I saw you guys almost kiss a few times Riku, don't give us that bullshit." Axel seemed more upset over this than I would have guessed.

"We didn't. The guy asked me dance and he knew I have a fucking boyfriend okay? Don't get your panties in a twist." I said sarcastically.

"Can you try not being a dick for once? This is my brother we're talking about. I know Sora would be hurt if he saw you." Roxas spat out crossing his arms.

I almost rolled my eyes. I was not going to talk about this because nothing incriminating happened. If they were watching us that closely then they would know this.

"I plan on telling Sora that I danced with Cloud. Stay out of it." I said firmly and unlocked my car.

"Cloud? You said the blond's name was Cloud?" Zexion spoke up suddenly.

We all looked at him curiously, Zexion was usually very quiet and he sounded almost panicked. I arched a silver eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Shit, I know his ex. You better hope you don't see him again Riku. For Sora's sake as well as your health." Zexion said darkly.

"What?" Demyx said surprised.

"You've met Sephiroth," the slate-haired man said to his boyfriend. The blond's eyes got round and he looked back at me with worry.

"Definitely don't talk to Cloud again if you ever happen to see him," Demyx agreed. I shared a confused and slightly concerned look with my best friend.

"O-kay guys I didn't plan to. Calm the hell down." I told them. This whole night was just bizarre. I bid them goodbye before I could get another lecture, or more creepy warnings and sped off home. That talk had rather sobered me up, so I wasn't worried about my reaction time.

When I got back to our apartment I found Sora asleep on the couch, with credits rolling on the T.V. I felt myself smile softly at the brunette curled into a ball. I turned the movie off and went to the bedroom to turn the covers down and stripped to my boxers. Coming back in the living room, I gently slid my arms under my lover and lifted him up. Sora didn't even shift, as I carried him into the bedroom and carefully tucked him in. The boy slept like the dead once he was out.

I made my way to the other side and climbed under the covers, hissing at the cold sheets. I reached over and pulled Sora into my arms, tucking myself around him comfortably and the brunette snuggled against me instinctively. We always cuddled when we slept, something I forbid him to tell my friends. It would ruin my reputation. I rubbed my cheek against his soft hair and reassured myself that I still loved him and was happy with him. Cloud had been amazing to dance with, but I wouldn't leave Sora for anything.

* * *

><p><p>

I just can't seem to keep Cloud out of my stories. I hadn't even planned on him being in this but it ended up working out that way. SoRiku is my OTC but I think Cloud/Riku is so adorable too so I am happy with this final product. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
